Tasuki + Nuriko in wonderland
by Farfie sama
Summary: Really pointless, it is kinda perverse in some parts, a little bit of ooc and over exageration...it's silly =^_^= Chaper 2 is up. r/r =^_^=
1. Chapter One: The insanity begins

  
  
  
Nuriko and Tasuki, adventures in wonder land  
  
  
  
I'm not going to explain how the got there... just two words yaoi and lemon   
and passing out.... errrr, four words, yeah, four. Ummmm...yeah...  
  
  
"Nnnnnn, Tasuki kun doko ni" Nuriko mumbled questioningly after awaking from the   
his spot upon the pink and....blue....checkered....furry...ground..."AGH! Tasukete!!"  
  
Nuriko leaped onto his lovers lap, awakening him with a start.  
  
"Who is it? I'll kill them I'll kill them all *grumble mumble*" yelled a   
rabid heero dressed in a white rabbit styrofoam bunny suit.   
  
" You, fucker, in the fucking bunny suit! Get the fuck over here!" Shouted Tasuki  
in his usuall bitch-like state.  
  
And at that Heero shot at him and ran off.  
  
"This is certainly a strange world Tasuki kun" sniffle sniffle," I'm scared." Nuriko  
hopped into Tasuki's arms ((yes cheese is very lovely))  
  
Tasuki blushed, "Nuriko...not the fuck here....um...let's explore first, and  
um find a nice hotel or something."  
  
As they were walking a moose was grazing in the netherlands, and ((I wish i   
had some right now...)) they spotted a tea party going on, and since they were famished,   
decided to join it. ((...Some Tasuki, Nuriko, and Cheese... it's very lovely...)) Out of  
nowhere a moose appeared, and ate the tea party, just like it ate my sister... anyway.  
  
Nuriko spotted a table, upon it sat two things, a box of cookies and stuffs thatt said  
eat me, Nuriko read this aloud.   
  
Tasuki replied,"With much fucking pleasure." *grin*  
Nuriko stared blankly until he finally got it, "no, see... it says to, and that   
bottle says, "drink me"  
  
((next we're gunna see something that says blow m--- Farfie sama is pulled off-  
stage for profanity, insanity, and many other "ity"s like perversity...none of those are crimes  
... anyway....um.... wait for the rest it's not done yet  
  
  
*~*Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT MY TOASTER, I KNEW SHE'D COME BACK...WAIT,  
DID I SAY SHE...AND I THOUGHT I WAS PULLED OFF-STAGE....*~*  
  



	2. Chapter Two: The insanity ends...well no...

  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Well, how the . are we going to get outta here?" Tasuki questioned staring  
confusedly ((I don't know if that is a word exactly...))  
  
"Maybe if we eat or drink one of these things..."   
  
"They could be poison,"  
  
"That's true. So I guess we're just going to have to follow this  
random and stripey cat girl that's holding a sign saying 'Follow me to  
get home', until we think of something better."  
  
"I am NOT a random and stripey cat girl,"Ryouko paused with a   
glare,"I am the space pirate Ryouko, and I just DARE you to chalenge me."  
  
"Look, whatever lady, I don't give a fuck , we just want to get home."  
  
"...Well, a moose already ate the doormose, march hare, and mad  
hatter, who was gunna be played by belial... so i guess you're screwed,  
come with me..." growled an irritable, but beautiful Ryouko (( Isn't she  
always?!))  
  
And so they went on their merry way until they got to a maze,  
where Ryouko dissapearred and they were left with their thoughts.  
  
"This could only happen to us..." stated Nuriko  
  
"Well, we might as well enter the fucking maze, ne Nuriko?"  
  
"Nee, Tasuki kun *glomp* aishiteru"   
  
Tasuki smirked, and so they went forth into the maze, listening  
to random cards sing as they painted roses, even though that was only in  
the disney version... ((Oh dear we left out tweedle dee and tweedle dum)).  
And on their way they were transported into a magical realm and where forced  
to hear the Walrus and the carpenter song for all eternity, which, of course,  
lasted exactly 43 minutes and 22 seconds, and poof, they were back in the maze.  
  
"That was unessecary..." Nuriko said dizzly.  
  
"It certainly was,"  
  
And they spent many days in the maze and feasted on orangotangs,  
and breakfast cereals, and strangly shaped bananas, as well as passerby  
cards, oddly shaped turnips, parsnips, and cheesenips, and not to mention  
the pig tailed girl. When at last they came upon an entrance. Engraved in  
stone were the words "Farfie, Queen of Hearts, may he behead many a person  
and hurt god in the process."  
  
"That is _certainly_ the oddest sign i have seen all day."  
  
"Well we've only seen two, and the catgirl's sign wasn't very  
fucking odd, so it only makes sense ya' know."  
  
"Hault! WHo goeth there" bellowed a deep...okay, a voice  
  
"Nuriko and Tasuki" stammered a sheepish little Nuriko  
  
(( kawaii he's so cute when he's scared... we all know what Tasuki's thinking))  
  
((Tasuki: and what _am_ I thinking??))  
  
((That you're going to take advantage of a frightened Asian plum *nuriko*))  
  
((Tasuki: So what -_-;;))  
  
((Kawaii!!!))  
  
"Ah, well, if it's Nuriko and Tasuki..."  
  
The gates opened permitting Nuriko and Tasuki inside.  
  
"Do you play croquet," Asked farfie, he was clad in a red dress  
and golden crown.  
  
"Why yes, yes I do, Tasuki doesn't though, he thinks it makes no sense..."  
  
"I just don't get the . ing game..." Tasuki stated to himself  
  
"OFF WITH HIS..."  
  
"Oh, please don't..."  
  
"Well, since you said please, but you have to stay with me in my  
palace and eat yourselves silly and play croquet everyday," the statement  
echoed repitiously in Nuriko and Tasuki's minds, until Miaka woke them up  
in her evil little flashlight way.   
  
.THE END. 


End file.
